Rant
by heartofstone15
Summary: Oneshot. I own nothing besides Lil. I couldn't help but write this. It contains my opinion on things.


The new girl that came into the room had an aurora about her that insanely screamed bored. She looked around Ms. Bitters's class with mild disinterest before she was stopped by the demonic force known as Ms. Bitters.

"Another new one? The principle will pay dearly for this," hissed the shadow. "Introduce yourself to the class then so I can be done with you!"

"Meh. I'm not that interesting and I don't care what they think of me anyway," the girl shrugged.

Ms. Bitters appeared as pleased as a demonic force could look at finally meeting a person whom believed that they were boring and pointed to a seat next to Dib which the girl took. Almost immediately, the strange girl whipped out a book, emotions flashing before her eyes every so often as she read.

Dib looked at the girl warily. He had learned that a new student probably meant that an alien had come into class but this girl looked completely normal. Then again, so did Tak. The strange girl had slightly curly hair pulled back into a ponytail with a single lock left loose to annoy her slightly. He couldn't tell if her hair was blonde, brown, or red. It seemed to be a mixture of the three. She wore plain blue jeans and a shirt that said "Please forgive me. I was raised by wolves." on the front. She sported black painted nails and a pair of black hoop earrings. Her eyes, powers intensified by her black-rimmed glasses, seemed to be a muddled brown that could focus to a point with intensity or dull with distractedness. All in all, an intriguing person.

"Hi, I'm Dib," Dib attempted to take a stab at sociable behaviors but was thwarted by the girl's pointed ignorance.

Dib drew back his hand, slightly nervous. He was used to being ignored but never with such intensity before.

"Okay then," Dib raised an eyebrow. "There's an alien in our class, you know."

To his surprise, she actually answered. "No duh."

"Wait, you actually believe me? You don't think I'm crazy?"

"You don't get that a lot, do you?" she turned to look at him now, amused by him in general.

"Well, no, not really. Most just call me crazy," Dib sheepishly admitted. "But you can actually see him for the evil beast that he is! I've been trying forever to convince these guys!"

"A little obsessive, are we?" She turned back to her book. "You probably just want attention. I mean, come on. He posses very little threat."

"You haven't met him yet," Dib pouted. "He's an evil alien trying to take over the world!"

"I've seen enough to know he won't succeed. Have you actually looked at him at all? Not with your eyes, of course, but with your common sense? His disguise sucks and you've been trying to convince your classmates that he's an alien for how long? He's been here just as long. By what I make of it, he will never take over the planet unless by some extreme form of luck and chance. Now shut up. You're disrupting a really good part in my book."

All Dib could do was stare at the girl. He didn't know what to think. What she had said was true but he didn't want it to be. Dib felt like his version of reality had just been shattered and all he could do was grapple at the shards as they rained down on him. His focus was sucked back into his surroundings by a giggle from the girl next to him. The shadow of Ms. Bitters threatened the student with her doom.

"Do you find something amusing, whatever your name is?" the teacher growled.

"It's Lil and yes, yes I do," Lil said without fear. "' Their songs are on the whole very simple and mostly follow the familiar theme of boy-being meets girl-being beneath a silvery moon, which then explodes for no adequately explored reason.' from _The Restaurant at the End of the Universe_ by Douglas Adams. While we're on the subject, another quote is 'There is a theory which states that if ever anyone discovers exactly what the Universe is for and why it is here, it will instantly disappear and be replaced by something even more bizarre and inexplicable. There is another theory which states that this has already happened.' from the same book and author. The increasingly inaccurately named _Hitchhikers_' trilogy is quite humorous, don't you agree?"

Ms. Bitters simply growled at the only child that did not cower in fear at the sight of her. Many of the students were either shocked by Lil, feared for her life, or both. Lil herself simply shrugged and continued reading.

Zim began to wonder why this human was different from the others. He had watched her turn Dib into a stunned mass and he had just witnessed the female take on the only being that could frighten anything. He would have to test this human later.

During lunch, many of the students were shocked to see the new girl sit down not only at the same table with but also across from the green freak commonly known as Zim. Zim was more annoyed than shocked. How dare a human be near him and not acknowledge his almighty presence!

"Get away from Zim, human filth!" Zim shouted dramatically, leaping to the table.

Lil continued to read, not even responding to the alien.

"Pay attention when Zim is speaking, pig-smell!" Zim yanked the book away from her and suddenly regretted it the moment her deadly calm eyes directly met his.

"Shut up, alien. Your desperate need for attention has no affect on me. Go bother Dib; I seemed to have broken him when I told him my opinion on things. You two thrive off the attention you supply each other with. Your pride depends upon the existence of someone, anyone, who is willing to give you your oh-so precious attention and so does Dib's. If ether of you were to be wiped from the existence of the other, that one would perish as well. You could never kill him just as he could never kill you; neither would know what to do then. As for your reason to be on Earth, I'll bet anything that you were just sent here so that the real progress could get done. No one in their right mind would think that a being such as you would be of any use besides entertainment. Now give me that book."

Lil snatched it from the limp fingers of the alien, whom was still standing on the table, dumbfounded. She continued to read as the astounded kids watched in awe. In one day she had shut up the two most annoying people in the skool and faced the deadliest teacher, too. The rumors went flying.

Gaz was interested in the girl. Whatever she did to Dib, it had worked longer than any of her threats ever did. He was still sitting stunned and lost. She would have to learn her techniques.


End file.
